Wellington or Clems group
by Brandon547
Summary: Clementine and her group have made it to Wellington. But who s there? Are the people good or bad? It s up to you. Kind of SYOC but i just need some Wellington characters and extra members of Clementines group. Will make up my own storyline involving all characters in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to my newest story to do with TWDG. It`s a Syoc story set at Wellington.

The characters currently alive at this point and in Wellington are (I kept some of my favourites alive): Kenny, Clementine, Aj, Luke and Mike.

Arvo is dead in this story and so is Bonnie but i may add some 400 days character who find Wellington.

To be in this story fill out this form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Skin tone:

Description (Be descriptive):

Personality:

What group are they in?: Wellingtons or Clems.

Weapons:

Background (Optional):

Love interest (Optional):

How many walkers have you killed?:

How many people have you killed?:

Why?:

Here`s my oc.

Name: Brandon Elvidge.

Age: 12.

Gender: Male.

Skin tone: Caucasian.

Description: He has short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He has a ear piercing through his left ear. He normally wears a black shirt and black jeans as hes obsessed with wearing black as it was something he thought was cool before the apocalypse. He has a black leather jacket and surprisingly not black but white and gold nike trainers.

Personality: He`s a generally fun guy to be around and is normally the one to crack a joke or two. He is however very mean when it comes to killing walkers he`d do it without hesitation as he hates the walkers. He`d protect Clem with his life.

What group are they in?: Clem`s group.

Weapons: A beretta pistol and a switchblade.

Background: He grew up in Atlanta and was nine when the apocalypse happened. He was already friends with Clem before the apocalypse and they both joined Lees group and have survived somehow. His parents were one of the first to die as they were ripped apart on the first day.

Love interest: Clementine.

How many walkers have you killed?: Lots.

How many people have you killed?: 4.

Why?: They were bandits who kidnapped him, Christa and Clementine. He broke out and slit the first ones neck then shot the rest.

A/N Can`t wait to see your next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	2. Chapter 2 all characters so far

A/N Hello and welcome to the character list of Wellington or Clem`s group.

Tiffany

Age 10

Personality, She act like Kenny.

axe hidden knife in her boots

Look. White wear the rainbow jackets, black pants green eyes brown hair black boots.

Family Kenny adopted father, Clem like a sister Aj little baby brother

Love : she love Kenny Clem and Aj as family. But doesn't have crush on anyone ( at the age where crush and boys are eww).

Background :her real family was killed by bandits Kenny show up just in time to save her when Kenny was separated.

Name: Taylor "Terrri" Peterson.

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Caucasian

Description: Classic ginger, with red hair, pale skin, and freckles; in addition to bright green eyes. She has a thin scar across her neck, which is covered by a red bandanna. She is wearing a brown leather jacket, camouflage jeans, and black combat boots.

Personality: A loner, with a cold 'leave me alone or I'll bite your head off' type of attitude, and is usually distrusting. However, once you gain her trust she is fiercely loyal and will do anything it takes to protect them. She has a seemingly out of place soft spot for children.

What group are they in?: Wellington

Weapons: Primarily uses her various knives, but will use a pistol when forced to.

Background: Grew up in Montana and was vacationing with her twin sister, Maria, in Florida for their twenty-first birthday. Fate would have it that Taylor was the only one of her family to live through the first day, leaving Taylor it put them to rest. She still blames herself for their deaths.

Love interest: None.

How many walkers killed?: Too many to count.

How many people killed?: Unsure. Lost count after 7.

Why?: Defending herself, various bandits, and at least five while defending Wellington.

Name: Ethan

Age: 11

Love interest: can pair with whoever

Personality: nice helps out friends won't hesitate to make a joke stands up for self

Weapons: glock 19 Swiss Army knife hunting rifle

Skin tone white, pale

Description: blue jeans sweatshirt with hoodie tennis shoes

Family dad (dead) mom (dead) older sister (dead) grandfather (dead)

Background: lived a normal life than the outbreak started all of his family except for his dad caught the virus and died on day one.

how many walkers have you killed: more than he could count

How many people have you killed; a lot tries to avoid it though

group:Clem's.

Name: Natalie McDonnell

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Skin Tone: African-American, but like Clementine, she was Mixed early on in life

Description: Natalie has a small body frame, but she's very quick and smart. She has long, wavy, dark brown hair and has green eyes. She wears a blue plaid shirt under an orange hooded sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes

Personality: Natalie is rather kind and considerate of other people. She likes children and babies. She kind of fills in the role as the motherly individual for the group. She considers family to be very important. She is also afraid of heights.

What group they are in?: Clementine's group

Weapons: A handgun and a knife

Background: Natalie was trying to get her doctorate degree before the walkers. She does have a degree in Nursing. After the apocalypse, she travelled up from Georgia to try and find Wellington. Along the way, she heard gunshots nearby and went to investigate. That's when she finds Clementine's group. She became a part of the group after the group walked across the frozen lake.

Love Interest: None for now but wouldn't mind seeing her get paired up

How many walkers have you killed?: Too many to count

How many people have you killed?: 2

Why?: Because they were her mother and father. Both had turned and she didn't want to see them suffer.

*Name: Cheyenne Adams *

Age: 12

*Gender: Female

*Skin Tone: Caucasian

*Description: long silver hair, white tank top with black leather jacket, Blue jeans and black shoes

*Personality: Like Lilly, at first she was a little distrusting of Clementine and her group, then after her sister (Paris) dies she eventually starts having feelings for Clementine

*Group: Wellington

*Weapon: Pistol

*Background: Parents were killed by walkers short before Lilly found her and her sister (Paris), who adopts the two

Love interest: Clementine

Walkers killed: Lots

People killed: 0

Why?: She doesn't know if she can -  
*Name: Paris Adams

*Age: 12

*Gender: Female

*Skin Tone: Caucasian

*Description:short silver hair with pony tail, white tank top with black leather jacket, Blue jeans and Purple shoes

*Personality: Like Duck but smarter, She (unlike her sister) takes an immeditate liking to Clementine

*Group: Wellington

*Weapons: Pistol

Background: Parents were killed by walkers short before Lilly found her and her sister (Cheyenne), who adopts the two

*Love interest: None

*Walkers killed: 0

*People killed: 0

*Why: She's too afraid.

Artemis Evans she would rather be called artie

Age 17

Gender female

Skin tone dark tan

Description she has dark brown hair Wears navy blue coat with a black shirt some ripped jeans and boots

Personality is loyal honest she she'll take a lot of risk to save a friend loves tease Brandon or Clem and give everyone nicknames

Group none Weapons bow and arrow ,knife ad a gun

Background born in virgina arties mom was an alcoholic her father was brutally mudred when she was 7 her mom remarried a man who did drugs and tried to rape her.

How many walkers killed to many to count

People killed 7

Her mom was a walker, her step dad for revenge, killed 3 people in her group who were trying to steal food from them when they were low, her best friend in the group was sick and dying and a bandit.

Name: Richard Harrison.  
Age: 48

Gender: Male

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Description: Richard has thick dark brown hair that's greying and brown eyes. He has a thick, lumberjack style beard that has lots of grey around his chin. He wears a quilted jacket that reads Blue's Big Haul, the trucking company he worked for before the apocalypse, faded blue jeans, and brown steel-toed work boots. He has large hands that have very deep calluses from years of hands on work, as well as a scar on his right temple from when he scraped it on a shard of metal off of a trailer.

Personality: Richard's a strong-willed individual who always takes life's challenges head on. He loves telling stories about the past as it helps him connect with others. He can be seen as a surprisingly good care giver despite his appearance and background. He does however have a vicious streak, as if someone he cares about is threatened, he will (for the most part) not hesitate to try and help them however he can.

Group: Clementine's group

Weapons: Remington 870, Colt Python, machete, KA-BAR UMSC Mark 2 Combat Knife

Background: Richard was born in Laredo, Texas, but moved to Stone Mountain, Georgia as a child. He worked as a long haul truck driver for 28 years, having travelled to all 48 continental United States. His first walker encounter was at a truck stop where he saw a group of walkers rip a trucker apart.

Love Interest: Deceased wife

How many walkers have you killed?: Lost count

How Many People have you killed?: 4

Why?: A group of scavengers tried to kill him and steal his things. He killed them by decapitating them with his machete.

Name: Matt Harris

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Caucasian

Description: Brown hair that's long with a streak of blonde, small stubble, a young face Persona: Friendly, humorous, serious alot. He is very persistent but has a bit of depression due to him not being able to find love.

Group: Clem's

Weapons:A hatchet, a glock 17.

Background: (READ HELL THAT WALKS FOR BACKGROUND)

Love INterest: He is straight and had a crush on Bonnie but ever since she's dead...well he can crush on other female ocs

Walkers Killed: Numerous

People Killed: 3

Why?: Self Defense.

Asher gray

Age 17

Skin tone Caucasian

Description chestnut blonde hair sky blue eyes he has lip piercing he wears a light blue shirt with a gray jacket and black jeans Personality mean tuff at first but nice and sweet when you get to know him sometimes will joke around.

What group are he's in Clem's group

Weapons 9 throwing knifes gun and a dagger

in Alabama had a normal life he met his girlfriend when the zombie apocalypse happened he met Clems group on the way to wellington.

Love interest has died lillca or girlfriend can pair with anyone

How many walkers killed many

How many people killed 4

His mom she got sick dad whent crazy after his mom death lilca or girlfriend she was really sick and turned into a walker best friend he tried to kill him.

Extra information hes still kinda sad about lillca aka his girlfriend.

Name: Marcus Swann

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Pale

Description (Be descriptive): Standing at about 6'1", Marcus possesses messy medium-cropped maroon-coloured hair, as well as an athletic physic similar to that of a welterweight boxer; he has eerie green eyes flecked with gold, on top of rough stubble that is the same colour as his hair. His hands are heavily blistered and cracked in some places.

Personality: Marcus, for most of the time, is a quiet individual; he is a brooding person, usually keeping to himself a lot. He is not trusting of new people, not to the point of antagonism though, and even when he gets to know a new person he will keep his suspicions.

What group are they in?: Wellingtons

Weapons: Survival knife (Strapped to thigh), Longbow & Arrows

Background (Optional): N/A

Love interest (Optional): N/A

How many walkers have you killed?: To many to count

How many people have you killed?: One, his girlfriend, which still haunts him

Why?: Whilst they had managed to survive for a while, his girlfriend was severely maimed by a rabid dog, forcing him to perform a mercy kill.

Name:Aaliyah Jones nickname Aj

Age:21

Gender:Female

Skin tone:African American like clementine

Description (Be descriptive):Wavy black hair that reaches her mid back she styles into a braided ponytail. Her bang covers her right eye stoping right under her chin. Her skin is light brown with hazel eyes. She likes to wear a green v-neck shirt with a brown biker jacket a old friend gave her. Blue jeans with black combat boots. Curvy yet toned body she's kind of small since it's not a lot of food to go e always carry a medium book bag if she finds something.

Personality:Laid back, Calm, level headed, she gives off a big sister vibe. Loves kids and she knows it's a weakness but she can't help ry protective once she becomes close to people. If you get on her bad side she could cut you down with just her words. She haves her blunt moments when someone is going to do something dumb but over all she's a big softy.

What group are they in?: Wellingtons

Weapons:Machete, 10mm pistol, Icepick

Background (Optional):She's been moving around since she was a child. But her family and her recently moved to Atlanta when everything went bad. The first few days her mother turnt and bit her younger brother and she killed them both. Her father was away at the time looking for food and when he returned he was so depressed he killed him self. She was on her own after that and bounced from group to group untill she found Wellington. She's been helping out ever since.

Love interest (Optional):Luke if not him a nice guy who is caring or even Kenny.

How many walkers have you killed?:301 she keeps count

How many people have you killed?:30 since it all started

Why?:Bad people like bandits and even some people who didn't want to turn. Mainly people who wanted to harm her or her friends.

A/N These are the characters so far. I`m still accepting ocs for this story. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.

New characters:

Name; Lillian (Lilly)

Age; 14

Gender; Female

Skin tone; Very pale

Description; Long black hair with very pale almost white skin, also she is classified as an 'emo'

Personality; Sassy, nice, has a sweet spot for children, loves playing video games, and loves writing fanfiction.

Group; Wellingtons'

Background; She (had) two sisters and a mother and a father. Her family was separated when she was only 7 years old. Her oldest sister was already 18 so she was moved out and gone. Her other (older) sister lived with her father and she lived with her mother, being the youngest child. She always hated her mother because she didn't care about Lilly and just wanted her to grow up just like her but Lilly wanted to be a photographer and not an accountant like her mother. She ran away from home 2 weeks before the zombie apocalypse at the age of 11. She hasn't seen her family sense then and frankly she doesn't even want to.

Love interest; Ethan (?)

Weapon; Bow but she can shoot a gun and use a knife.

Walkers; Too many to count, about 2,000 (?)

People; 3

Why; Because one tried killing her, other one was her best friend Mia (who was bitten), and the last one was raided her camp.

Name: Crystal Evans

Age:13

Gender:Female

Skin tone: Caucasian

Description: She has long brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. She wears jeans,a pink shirt and purple hoodie her mother gave her.

Personality: She's shy around new people but is usually hyper and sweet though a bit moody.

What group are they in?: Clem's group

Weapons: A cross bow and a knife.

Background: She grew up in Atlanta and was 10 when the apocalypse happened. She was raised by her mother and aunt. Her father left her when she was 2. Her mother and aunt were shot by Carver.

Love interest: She can be paired with any oc.

How many walkers have you killed?: A lot

How many people have you killed?: 1. Carver for revenge.

Name: Cleo Tamerson

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Fair skin tone

Description : Blonde hair(shoulder length), green eyes, freckles on face and arms, short(5 1), skinny,

Personality: Quick-witted, sarcastic, cocky, distrustful, caring, likeable at times,

What group are they in?: Clem!

Weapons: Keeps a pistol and knife on her but will use anything.

Background : Had a decent life. Was living with her husband that she met when she was 12. They both got separated when the apocalypse stated. She found Clem's group while they were at the Motor Inn. After Savannah, she walked until she found Kenny. You know the story from there :3

Love interest : Will Tamerson

How many walkers have you killed: Numerous walkers

How many people have you killed: 6

Why?: One was out of mercy. The others tried to hurt me.

Name: Will Tamerson

Age:23

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Pale skin tone

Description : Tall(6'0), black hair, somewhat muscular, skinny,

Personality: Funny, witty, mean at times, blunt, sky

What group are they in?: Clem

Weapons: Anything he can use, he WILL use

Background : He got separated from Cleo while they were in Georgia. He found Clementine after she was separated from Christa. The story goes on after he finds her.

Love interest : Cleo Tamerson

How many walkers have you killed?: Numerous walkers

How many people have you killed?: 3

Why?: 2 out of mercy and the other was self-defense.

Logan

Age 20

Gender male

Skin tone dark tan

Description he has black hair brown eyes he has a eye patch on his left eye he wears a a long black sleeve shirt with blue jeans

Personality tuff doesn't express emotions that much cold hearted scarring deathstare a brooding person he honest ad says whatever is on his mind even though people feelings

What group are they in wellington ( one of the leaders of wellington ad founders)

Weapons he has a knife on his belt a pistol crossbow

background: he was born in Virginia he left with his dad when he was 9 but killed after two months he had a sister but they were separated  
ed he doesn't know where she is. During the zombie apocalypse he founded wellington with other people after artemis (artie) came to wellington he found that was his sister.

How many walker killed: to many

How many people killed: 10

Protecting wellington from bandits and a lady who was bit

Extra information he tries to protract Artie since that's his sister and show emotions to her and doesn't know how to tell her that he's her brother.

*Name: Ed jr.  
*Age: 13  
*Gender: Male  
*Skin Tone: African American  
*Description: Shaved black hair, Gray buttoned shirt, Black jeans, black boots  
*Personality: Friendly, cool, nice  
*Group: Wellington  
*Weapons: Revolver  
*Background: Clementine's long lost older brother, went to private school before the outbreak and eventually found Wellington and is also the boyfriend of Paris Adams (my other oc)  
*Love interest: Paris Adams  
*Walkers killed: Lots  
*People killed: Many  
*Why: They tried to kills us all.

Here`s a bad guy that i made .

Name: Kevin Porter.  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male.  
Skin tone: Caucasian  
Description: Long black hair, Cold almost black eyes, He has a sheet full of the people he`s killed, He wears a red shirt and some black jeans. Black leather boots so walkers can`t bite his feet.  
Personality: Mean, Heartless, Cold, Evil killer you get the motto.  
Group: His own group of bandits.  
Weapons: Bat with spikes in, Uzi 9mm.  
Background: His family and him lived in Carolina and were a generally happy family. When the apocalypse hit his father and mother died and he and his sister escaped. They survived for months until she got bit. Kevin went mad and started killing walkers that approached him, He found a group of bandits and joined them when they noticed how strong he was. He then went on to lead the group and they found Wellington with the sole purpose of killing everyone there.  
Love interest: None.  
Walkers killed: Lots.  
People killed: Somewhere around 80  
Why?: Because he can.


	3. Chapter 3 Important

A/N Important!.

Hi guys i`ve been having trouble on how to start my Wellington story. So i`ve cut it down to 3 options and you guys can pick one.

1) Start of the story at the beginning of season 2.

2) Do a story on everyones backgrounds then start it when they arrive at Wellington.

3) Just start it at Wellington.

A/N Please tell me how you want me to start this and i`ll do the one with the most votes. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Chapter 4 Option 1

A/N Hello and welcome to the decision made by you guys.

Option 1 got 5 votes.

Option 2 got 4 votes.

Option 3 got 2 votes.

It is decided by you guys that i will start from the beginning of season 2 and continue the story like that.

Now since thats happening i need you guys to tell me when your oc meets Clems group. Also i had a request about making Lilly the leader of Wellington and i have to say that i hate Lilly. I don`t think that i`ll add her to this story so sorry.

A/N The next chapter will be the beginning of Season 2. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


End file.
